Je hais les lapins
by Erika Keysie
Summary: "Oh mon dieu, mais en plus t'es vraiment, vraiment sérieux ? Oh là là !"
1. Chapter 1

Okay, je me refais certains Buffy en ce moment, et c'est tellement bien que, bah, ça me donne des idées xD

Je répondrais aux reviews la semaine prochaine parce que je n'ai pas de connexion internet (j'utilise actuellement ma 4G et mon téléphone en tant que modem donc bon, c'est pas super pratique).

Bref, pour Pâques, je me suis dit que, ça pouvait être drôle de faire de la merde un peu x) Faut savoir que Anyanka (Anya) dans Buffy a la phobie des lapins…

Joyeuses Pâques ! :D

* * *

**Je hais les lapins !**

Stiles est surexcité. Il ne tient pas en place, et ne cesse de marcher dans tout le magasin. _C'est vraiment trop génial_, pense-t-il, _depuis le temps que j'en demande un !_ Il revient vers la cage et observe les petites boules de poils qui grignotent tranquillement leurs petits bouts de carotte.

« C'est bon, j'ai choisi ! Celui-là » indique-t-il au vendeur en pointant le lapin le plus petit et le plus touffus, d'un blanc tacheté. « Il est vraiment trop adorable ! »

Le vendeur lui lance un drôle de regard avant de se pencher pour attraper « l'adorable » bestiole. Selon lui, elle ressemble plus à… rien, à vrai dire. Son museau semble constamment plissé dans une moue mécontente et, franchement, il n'est pas « adorable », il n'est pas beau. Il est même plutôt repoussant. Mais, le client est roi, alors il garde son avis personnel pour lui.

« Inutile de me l'emballer » rit Stiles, très fier de sa petite blague.

Le vendeur lui fait un sourire forcé et met le lapin dans une cage. Stiles règle ce qu'il doit, prend tous les accessoires pour son petit lapin et s'en va en sifflotant. Il rentre chez lui avec un grand sourire, et monte son nouveau compagnon dans sa chambre.

« Eh mon pote, je vais devoir te trouver un nom maintenant. Hum, tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais vraiment penser à quelqu'un. Ouais, un gars qui est toujours en train de grogner, du genre jamais content. Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler _Grumpy_ ! Ou Grump' ! Aaaw, ouais c'est trop mignon »

Après lui avoir donné un petit nom, Stiles se tourne vers son ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches, historie de s'occuper un peu. Il vérifie plusieurs fois son téléphone, au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de lui, ou prendrait de ses nouvelles, mais bien sûr personne ne lui envoie un texto. Scott doit être avec Kira, Isaac avec Danny, Lydia avec Allison, Jackson – pourquoi voudrait-il avoir un message de Jackson ?! -, et Erica avec Boyd. Bref, ils doivent tous être avec quelqu'un pour s'amuser et profiter du début de ces vacances d'avril. Excepté pour Derek, qui ne s'amuse jamais et n'aime pas être entouré. M'enfin, c'est pas comme s'il attend un message du grincheux Derek non plus. Il se tourne en soupirant vers son nouveau compagnon, le seul qui restera avec lui, au moins. Pas comme si la pauvre bête avait le choix non plus, quoi qu'elle puisse essayer de fuir loin.

« Au moins, je peux te parler à toi, même si tu ne me réponds pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est plus acceptable pour la société de parler à un animal qui ne comprend pas un seul mot plutôt que de parler seul. Les gens sont bizarres, huh ? »

Il observe un instant le lapin qui ne le regarde même pas et s'occupe de manger ses graines.

« Merci pour le réconfort, mon pote, toujours un plaisir de te parler » lance-t-il.

Puis il fait pivoter sa chaise de bureau avant de sursauter violemment, retenant de justesse le cri peu masculin qui gonfle ses poumons.

« Non mais ça va pas, de surgir comme ça ? Et passer par la porte en frappant, par exemple, c'est trop dur ? » s'exclame-t-il au loup qui vient de se glisser dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre.

« Stiles, j'ai besoin de ton aide » annonce Derek sans préambule.

L'adolescent soupire bruyamment. Evidemment que Derek a besoin de son aide, pourquoi viendrait-il sinon ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » demande Stiles en croisant les bras.

« Kate. Elle ne m'a pas seulement rajeuni, je crois qu'elle… m'a pris quelque chose. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Une nuée de questions envahit déjà sa tête.

« C'est-à-dire ? Tu peux être plus précis ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a pris ? Et comment ? Et quand ? » demande-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Le loup s'assoie sur le lit proche du bureau du plus jeune.

« Si je le savais, Stiles, je ne serais pas là » soupire le loup avec lassitude, comme si l'adolescent était un peu lent à la comprenette. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je perds mes pouvoirs. Le sens de l'odorat principalement pour le moment. »

Stiles se redresse sans prendre en compte le soupir de lassitude et son ton condescendant. Il se tourne vers son ordinateur, ouvre une nouvelle fenêtre et tape des mots-clés dans son moteur de recherche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama soudainement Derek, faisant sursauter de nouveau le pauvre humain.

« Quoi, encore ? » s'exaspère ce dernier, fatigué d'être toujours surpris par ce loup mal-léché.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _machin_ ? » demande Derek, le doigt pointé sur la cage, reculant légèrement.

Stiles fronce de nouveau les sourcils et se tourne pour voir ce qui dérange tant son aîné.

« Ceci est un lapin, Derek, de la famille des rongeurs, je suppose, j'ai jamais fait de recherches sur les lapins, tiens, ça serait un truc à faire, je veux dire pourqu… Oh mon dieu, attends, est-ce que tu … ? »

Derek a à présent le dos contre le mur près de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur la petite boule de poil.

« Je. Hais. Les. Lapins » articule lentement le loup.

« Quoi ? QUOI ? » fait Stiles avant d'exploser de rire. « Derek-J'étais-Un-Alpha-Badass-Et-Je-Vais-T'égorger-Avec-Mes-Dent-Hale a peur des _lapins_ ? Genre, un loup-garou, un prédateur, a peur des lapins ?! »

Et Stiles repart de plus belle dans son fou-rire. L'image de Derek est cassée à jamais. Plus jamais Derek Hale ne lui fera peur, ça c'est clair.

« Stiles. Arrête de rire. Maintenant » gronde le loup, sans pourtant paraître aussi menaçant qu'il le veut. « Dégage ce truc d'ici. »

L'humain ne peut s'arrêter de rire tant la situation est comique. Un loup qui a peur d'un lapin. Sérieusement, y'a pas plus cocasse que ça, si ? Non, définitivement, non, y'a pas plus cocasse.

« Stiles ! »

Cette fois, ça pourrait presque être un gémissement. Derek aurait-il _vraiment_ peur des lapins ?

« Oh mon dieu, mais en plus t'es vraiment, vraiment sérieux ? Oh là là ! »

Et Stiles n'a pas d'autre choix que de rire de nouveau, tellement qu'il a mal aux côtes, et aux joues. Il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais s'arrêter, pas même dans son sommeil. Il en rira encore dans dix ans.

Finalement, plié en deux de rire, il arrive à se lever et a attrapé la cage de Grump pour la porter hors de sa chambre et la poser dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il revient, Derek est prêt à enjamber la fenêtre.

« Oh, non, non, non, non, non ! Tu ne vas nulle part, _Sourwolf_ ! » s'exclame l'humain en se dirigeant rapidement vers Derek pour lui attraper la manche.

Soudain, il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, le cœur battant.

« Okay, okay, je jure sur mon honneur que je ne dirais rien ! Parole de scout ! » s'affole légèrement Stiles.

Bon, finalement, Derek reste quand même plutôt effrayant. Jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se remémore la réaction du loup face à un lapin. Il se remet à ricaner.

« Stiles ! »

L'humain lui adressa un grand sourire amusé et moqueur.

« Oui mon lapinou ? » raille-t-il.

Derek soupire bruyamment, les mâchoires serrées.

« Ferme-la » gronde le loup, faisant flasher ses yeux en or.

« Wow, mon lapin, t'as les yeux ambre, c'est pas normal ça. Quoiqu'ils soient pas mal en or, c'est pas vraiment leur couleur, huh ? »

Derek accentue légèrement la pression sur le corps du plus jeune.

« Arrête avec ces surnoms débiles Stiles. »

Le susnommé sourit de plus belle.

« Ma chambre, mes règles mon pote » réplique effrontément l'humain en tapotant l'épaule de son vis-à-vis qui se met à gronder plus fort en se rapprochant. « Ou pas, ouais, d'accord, j'arrête avec les surnoms. Mais avoue que c'est bizarre ! T'es censé être un super prédateur et le plus inoffensif des animaux te fait complètement paniquer. »

Derek serra un peu plus fort les mâchoires. Il commence à en avoir marre que l'humain se foute de sa gueule. Franchement, ça devient vexant.

« Je peux toujours être un prédateur pour toi » rétorque-t-il, mauvais.

« Toi ? Ouais, sûrement tiens ! » s'amuse Stiles. « Pour le moment, t'as besoin de ma tête pour trouver ce qui va pas chez toi, alors tes menaces ne me font pas beaucoup d'effet. »

« Je peux très bien t'arracher la gorge avec les dents et aller voir Deaton… »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Effectivement, Derek peut très bien aller voir le gars qui en sait aussi long sur les loups-garous et le surnaturel qu'il en sait sur Star Wars. Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait en premier lieu ? Pourquoi est-il venu le voir lui, l'adolescent hyperactif ? Certes il est intelligent, mais il n'est pas un émissaire, lui, contrairement à Deaton.

« Laisse tomber » fait finalement le loup, en le relâchant.

Il s'éloigne et s'apprête de nouveau à passer par la fenêtre.

« Attends, Derek ! » le rattrape Stiles. « Je vais t'aider. »

Et sans plus de discours, il s'installe à son ordinateur et continue ses recherches, tapant plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Il entend Derek soupirer mais n'y prête pas plus d'attention, se concentrant sur l'écran qui lui fait face. Mais sa concentration vacille quand il sent le loup s'appuyer sur le bureau et le dossier de sa chaise, se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour regarder. Sa présence le perturbe plus qu'elle ne le devrait à cet instant, et le fait de le savoir le perturbe encore plus.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande Derek, qui a perçu la nervosité de Stiles sans avoir besoin de son odorat.

« Quoi ? Oh, euh, non, non, tout va bien » réplique rapidement le cadet. « Tout va bien. »

Si Derek n'y croit pas, il n'en dit rien et laisse l'humain continuer ses recherches. Recherches qui finissent par s'éterniser sans qu'il ne trouve le moindre indice. Stiles décide d'abandonner alors que le soleil commence à décliner. Il se lève et s'étire puis se tourne vers le loup qui s'est assis dans un coin, un livre sur les genoux. Pas n'importe quel livre, évidemment.

« Eh, Miguel, j'ai rien trouvé sur le net, faudrait voir à la bibliothèque s'il n'y a pas d'anciens livres qui pourraient nous aider » lui lance-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel mais un léger sourire fait frémir la commissure de ses lèvres. Il fait claquer le livre en le fermant pour la forme et se lève à son tour. Il jette le livre sur le lit du plus jeune et se dirige vers la fenêtre, effleurant l'épaule de Stiles au passage.

« Merci pour…Les recherches… » fait maladroitement le loup.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé » fait remarqué l'hyperactif avec une grimace frustrée.

Il n'aime pas beaucoup échouer. Et il va passer sa nuit s'il le faut, mais il est déterminé à trouver quelque chose.

« Je sais » répond Derek. « Mais merci quand même. »

Stiles lui sourit légèrement, une main gênée passant dans ses cheveux.

« Quand tu veux » rétorque-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau à son bureau. « Passe demain, j'aurais peut-être quelque chose. Bonne nuit mon lapin »

Il ricane alors que Derek soupire et passe par la fenêtre. Une fois qui est sur le sol, hors de la portée de l'humain, il se tourne vers la maison.

« Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

* * *

Mouiiiiii, rien de plus, même pas un bisou, parce que vous êtes pas sages mouahahaha ! J'ai pas relu, j'ai écrit ça devant Buffy (d'où les lapins et la note à propos d'Anya plus haut of course) donc c'est pas de la grande littérature, et c'est même pas un minimum travaillé, donc pardon x)

~Kissouilles d'andouille et à la prochaine ! :cœur :


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
